Motherly Robot
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Mega Man/Fire Emblem crossover. Set after my FE GBA mod. Tempo experiences various moments while pregnant after Dr. Lalinde upgrades her body to be able to reproduce after she and her husband express the desire to start a family


The first indication that something was happening to Tempo was the fact that blood-like oil had been coming out of her almost regularly every month, since soon after her mother had upgraded her body to allow a sex drive after her marriage to Randolph and the couple's announcement to Dr. Lalinde that they wanted to be able to have children. The second indication had been when her husband had taken her on a little boat voyage and Tempo got a bout of what appeared to be seasickness. And much to her annoyance and slight concern, the nausea had continued for the next few weeks

It was then that the female Robot Master had realized that something was…off.

**(Line Break)**

It was Randolph that brought up one morning that Tempo could be pregnant. It was said mostly jokingly after Tempo had had a slight outburst over him saying something about her recent slight weight gain. It was a joke, but even so, it seemed plausible, as it explained all the odd symptoms that she had been having.

The first thing Tempo felt about that realization was anxiety about the impending motherhood. She was afraid that she wasn't going to be a good mother. She felt like she was going to screw up, or become overprotective of her child like her mother could be to her at times. But the love she already felt for the child that might be nestled within her outweighed the anxiety, bringing a sense of determination to be the best mother she could be as she placed a hand on her stomach. She was beginning to show, meaning the upgrades that Dr. Lalinde has given to her daughter were successful. She was successfully with child.

This was the moment that Tempo really realized she was going to be a mother. And that made her smile.

**(Line Break)**

The pregnancy was not easy. That was clear when Tempo woke up in the middle of the night, bleeding oil and in absolute agony. She was convinced that she was going to lose the child, but she hesitated to wake Randolph up, ashamed that she had failed in being able to give him the child that he had been so excited for. But her scream when a particularly horrific cramp spread through her systems made the decision for her, as it startled her husband awake.

She shook and cried the whole time her mother had her connected to the lab's main terminal to check her over. Randolph kept his hand clamped over her's lovingly the entire time, attempting to comfort her, but they both knew there wasn't much he could do to comfort her at the moment. Eventually, Dr. Lalinde announced she didn't think Tempo had a miscarriage, prompting the brunette Robot Master to start sobbing, though now they were tears of relief. But although there was good news, there was also some bad. The reproductive systems and sex drive that Dr. Lalinde has given Tempo were too much for her body to take. Her body was incompatible with such upgrades and they were slowly frying her systems. They could be removed and save Tempo the possibility of getting safer alternatives, but removing the systems now proved too much of a risk for the baby, so they had to stay. Dr. Lalinde estimated that Tempo would still be healthy enough to give birth when the time came in a few months, but she wouldn't be able to reproduce anymore afterwards, so she and Randolph would only be able to have one child together. But it was at least certain that the child is not lost, and despite the fact that it was to be their only child, that was enough for them right now.

That was the moment that Tempo realized that she loved this child more than anything else in the world.

**(Line Break)**

Tempo was using her drill to work on a small project for her mother, humming a tune to the child inside her ever growing belly, when she felt the first kick. She didn't even realize what was happening at first, as it was only a flutter, so she continued humming, smiling down at the bump. It was the second kick that made her realize that the baby was moving. She laughed breathlessly, converted her other hand back from her drill, and placed both hands over her belly under her armor, which had been modified slightly to accommodate her bloated belly, wanting to feel more kicks. Ever since the night of her near-miscarriage, the girl had been half-convinced that, despite the fact that her stomach had continued to swell, indicating that the baby was growing, she actually had miscarried. But now, she had confirmation that the child within her was alive.

Smiling brighter than she had in months, she managed to get to her feet and went to find Randolph. Her husband was around the lab somewhere, having taken temporary leave of his duties as a general in his world to be with his wife during her pregnancy. Tempo was still vaguely annoyed by the fact that Dr. Lalinde has restricted her from doing more "heavier" work due to her pregnancy, but she was too joyful to really care about that.

**(Line Break)**

Tempo groaned as she was helped out of bed so she could walk around for a bit, now at a point where Dr. Lalinde had resticted her from doing any type of work. Tempo was getting impatient for the baby to be born. It was mostly because she wanted to be able to hold him or her, but there was also a small part of her that wanted the child to be born because they were so heavy. Tempo's entire chassis was perpetually aching at this point, and she couldn't gain any semblance of balance because her center of gravity was just so off. The kicking that she had been so happy about just a few months before had become nearly unbearable. She couldn't sleep because the child was always kicking. And sometimes, it really hurt. Another thing that had been annoying her is that she hadn't been able to control herself in weeks. She almost felt kind of bad whenver she would snap at Randolph or Dr. Lalinde for really just trying to help her stay steady, but then she would remember that it was her husband's and technically also her mother's fault that she was in this situation in the first place. It was so incredibly hard to walk, even if it helped slightly with the aching in her back. She was so eagerly awaiting the birth of the baby, despite the amount of pain that she knew she would be in. The thought of getting to see her baby made her smile, despite the discomfort.

**(Line Break)**

Labor was just as hard as her pregnancy had been. Tempo had suddenly spilled a mixture of water and oil from her body one day and Dr. Lalinde has explained she was going into labor, before having her go through the steps of birth they had went over multiple times before in the past. She helped her daughter prepare for birth and had brought in other Robot Masters that could help Tempo, Dr. Lalinde herself staying to help in order to ensure Tempo's systems remained online and her grandchild was born safely. It had been nearly sixteen hours and Tempo was incredibly exhausted. She had been screaming for the past few hours, and despite the fact that her throat was incredibly raw, screams keep coming through her parched lips. There had apparently been a lot of oil, but she couldn't see it, and she could hear the others talking about how there's a good chance that she would bleed out, but she was told to push nonetheless.

Fortunately, Tempo didn't bleed to death. After what felt like an eternity to her, but was only about an hour, the baby slipped from her and gave off a loud cry. As exhausted as Tempo was, she couldn't help but smile brightly. Dr. Lalinde told her daughter that it was a girl and Tempo desperately wanted to see her daughter. She had to be cleaned off first, though, but the wait was not long and the child was soon given to her. Tempo cried from the utter joy of the moment when she was handed the small bundle. The little girl was just so beautiful. She was the perfect combination of both her and Randolph.

Their beautiful Tempest.

Tempest stoped crying almost as soon as she was handed to her mother. The dark blonde cyborg baby made soft noises of content now that she was in her mother's arms. Tempo couldn't stop looking down at her daughter, completely enthralled by her. Everything she went through during the pregnancy was worth it. Her life was perfect. She felt so much love for her daughter and that made her cry even harder.


End file.
